


Listed Number

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come as Lube, Fantasizing, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Loving Dominant, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Pranks, Slurs, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Team as Family, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “But you didn’t mind having yourhome addresspublished?”Steve shrugs again. “Well...I’d rather someone show up at my house than just… call me on my mobile phone.”“What?” Peter stares at him like he’s speaking Hebrew.“I mean… it’s in my pocket. Itvibrates.” Peter goes kind of wide-eyed, mutters some excuse, and then dashes off. Steve cracks a smirk when he’s out of earshot.“Steve Rogers, you littleshit,” Tony exclaims, and it sounds like a compliment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Listed Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for STB Bingo prompt Wall Sex.
> 
> I am not posting anything online today without saying that BLACK LIVES MATTER and that the terrorist attack in my country is not surprising. I don't want to detail this in a space where BIPOC readers could be re-traumatized, but white folx feel free to hmu if you want details on what this means and why it's not a surprise. ❤️❤️❤️. Readers, I hope this fic brings your nervous system a bit of distraction.

“Wait a minute. You’re saying your personal phone number was printed in a  _ book _ that anyone could access? That’s  _ incredibly _ insecure! Can you not see the failure points?”

“Well, not  _ my  _ phone number. We had unlisted numbers, kid.”

Steve shrugs. “Our book just had addresses.”

Peter gawks at both Steve and Tony, throwing his hands up in the air. “Oh my God! How did your entire generations not get murdered?”

“I don’t disagree with you about the phone numbers,” Steve offers. He pours three tall glasses of water and pushes two at Peter and Tony, because putting something within reach of their hands usually means it’ll get picked up and, if it’s food or drink, absentmindedly consumed. Hydration is important. “I think phones should be private.”

“But you didn’t mind having your  _ home address _ published?”

Steve shrugs again. “Well...I’d rather someone show up at my house than just… call me on my mobile phone.”

“What?” Peter stares at him like he’s speaking Hebrew.

“I mean… it’s in my pocket. It  _ vibrates _ .” Peter goes kind of wide-eyed, mutters some excuse, and then dashes off. Steve cracks a smirk when he’s out of earshot.

“Steve Rogers, you little  _ shit _ ,” Tony exclaims, and it sounds like a compliment. Laughing, Tony backs him into the pantry and locks the door behind them. He grabs Steve and tugs him to bend over a mostly-empty shelf. The shelves are metal and sturdy, because Tony would never half-ass the Avenger’s common kitchen design. Steve’s grateful for the attention to detail that gives him a comfortable position and  _ also _ shows his ass off. Tony yanks his pants down and then bends to remove his shoes.

“He’s 17!” Steve exclaims, still laughing. “He’s gotta learn to spot a prank, I’m doin’ him a favor.” Tony pulls his underwear down with a quick yank and bites his ass cheek hard. Then he pulls Steve back up and shoves him back against the narrow bare column of wall at the far end of the pantry, between the shelves. Steve’s pretty sure it’s only there for one reason. Tony has a habit of including strategic bare walls and surfaces around the living areas of the Compound, and Steve’s onto him. Maybe service is a kink of his. Infrastructure service, could that be a thing?

Anyway, Tony shoves him against said wall and then he crowds his body up against Steve’s again, meeting his eyes so unflinchingly that the height difference becomes meaningless. “Well we all know why  _ your  _ address was listed. Everyone needed to know where to find the borough’s biggest slut.”

Steve gasps, and then Tony’s hand is between his legs, cupping the base of his bare cock and his ball sac. Steve immediately bends his knees a bit, bracing his back to slide a few inches down the wall and achieve firmer pressure. He’s a bit of a masochist, and Tony knows it.

He squeezes a bit too hard, but Steve only gasps and surrenders deeper. It brings him down in his head, into a softer place where he gets to be beautiful and treasured and also get high on the pain without judgement. Tony’s a perfect match of a partner for those needs, has been for years. He’s the man who stuck by Steve when the Winter Soldier emerged, helped him take down HYDRA and get Bucky home safe. But he’s also the suave, sexually confident man Steve immediately wanted to both punch and shag (as Peggy would say), upon meeting.

“I mean… by the time you were the kid’s age,” Tony surmises suddenly when Steve’s very close to coming just from humping into Tony’s palm, “you were probably offering your sweet throat out on the docks and in the fairy bars, yeah?”

Steve frowns and shakes his head hard. His thighs don’t shake, they wouldn’t for hours yet, but Tony’s hand feels incredibly warm and Steve has tunnel vision. He can’t quite make sentences. “Wish. Not brave enough.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Tony coos, suddenly gentle and empathetic. Steve whimpers a bit, can’t stop himself from grinding against Tony’s hand, grinding his ass against the wall. And then Tony’s tone shifts entirely, going from understanding to sleazy at the drop of a hat. “There’s still  _ plenty _ of time.” Steve comes.

He feels so sensitive and easy. Tony fucks him, forehead and forearms against the wall, ass out. He uses Steve’s come as lube, and it’s not enough and it burns and stretches but it also makes Steve shake all over with pleasure. It’s like a slow rolling epilogue to his orgasm, waves of shudders and a kind of feathery feeling of nerve endings barely activating in his balls. Tony murmurs sweet nothings about how he’s going to loan Steve out, and Steve doesn’t think he really would to an unvetted mass of strangers, but when Tony talks about cruising and what a good twink he could make, and then mentions some particulars of a code of anonymity, Steve realizes he’s actually serious.The idea shatters him. He begs for Tony’s come and then he rubs his dick against the cool wall until he has another orgasm of his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Point 1: No, I don’t know why Tony installed a pantry that locks from the inside. Except that I do.   
> Point 2: Yes, Steve noticed that Tony never drank any of the water. He will address this… later.  
> Point 3: Up to your headcanon whether they’re just a couple or Bucky’s their third.  
> Point 4: This didn’t actually have any details at all as to canon in it until the final draft, but I just couldn’t tonight without having a hint of triumph over white supremacists (HYDRA) in there.   
> Point 5: In this universe, Tony being with Steve instead of Pepper soon after New York→ Tony doesn’t give up the suit→ Steve calling on Tony for help with HYDRA→ Bucky being recovered and Steve didn’t lie to Tony→ Avengers all living together→ everyone actually talking to each other (as best these folx can!)→ instead of Ultron everyone puts their heads together and learns about Thanos and how to defeat him→ JARVIS survives→ everyone going after Thanos earlier before he has stones→ Fury paging Carol to help them and they kill Thanos (Tony recognizes his army and Carol is able to find it)→ the Maximoffs escape and work independently so no Lagos + no Accords→ Tony finds Peter through hearing about Spider-Man and getting curious. (Possibly a “Peter’s three dads” situation if that’s your thing.) Sure, they all have their relationship hiccups, but nobody gets fridged or Joss’d. I don’t wanna do ‘em dirty!


End file.
